quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Perkins (1583 - 1654)
Biography John Perkins was born on 21 Dec 1583 in County Warwickshire, England and died in Mar 1654 in Ipswich, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. He was Christened on 23 Dec 1583 in Hillmorton, County Warwickshire, England. He is buried in Old Burying Ground in Ipswich, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. His family can be traced back to Pierre DeMorlaix who was born in 1312 in Morlaix, Bretagne, Normandy, France and was John’s oldest ancestor. He married on 9 Oct 1608 in Hillmorton, Warwickshire County, England to Judith Garter (1588 - 1654). Coat of Arms These wer the coat of arms of John Perkins (1583 - 1654) Immigration John left England on 1 Dec 1630 on the ship “The Lyon” with his family and arrived on 5 Feb 1631 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. Facts He became a freeman on 18 May 1631. He and his wife were among the first members that forms the First Church of Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. John and his family lived in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America for two years and then moved to Ipswich, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. He was a proprietor of 115 acres of land which included an Island now known as Perkin’s Island. Occupation He was Deputy to the General Court of Massachusetts, North America for Ipswich, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America on 25 May 1636. He was on the Committee to set the boundaries of Roxbury and Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. He was on the Essex County, Massachusetts, North America grand jury on 28 Dec 1641. First Lineage John Perkins (1583 - 1654) m. Judith Garter (1588 - 1654) John Perkins, Jr. (1609 - 1686) m. Elizabeth Unknown (1606 - 1684) Isaac Perkins (1650 - 1726) m. Hannah Knight (1650 - 1758) Capt. Isaac Perkins (1676 - 1725) m. Mary Pike ( - 1720) Hannah Perkins (1708 - 1778) m. Francis "Esquire" Choate (1701 - 1777) Capt. William Choate (1730 - 1785) m. Mary Low (1732 - 1810) George Choate (1761 - 1826) m. Susannah Choate (1762 - 1827) Dr. George Choate, Jr. (1796 - 1880) m. Margaret Manning Hodges (1805 - 1887) Caroline Choate (1834 - 1889) m. Dr. Enrst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820 - 1883) Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) m. Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1971) Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b.1941) Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, GORC, CCR, MStJ (b.1982) Second Lineage John Perkins (1583 - 1654) m. Judith Garter (1588 - 1654) Jacob Perkins (1624 - 1699) m. Elizabeth Lovell (1627 - 1685) Elizabeth Perkins (1650 - 1718) m. Thomas Boardman (1643 - 1719) Thomas Boardman (1669 - c.1735) m. Sarah Langley (1675 - 1727) Capt. John Boardman (c.1697 - 1760) m. Abigail Choate (1699 - ) Lt. John Boardman ( - 1755) m. Mary Ann Baker (c.1724 - ) Capt. Francis Boardman (1748 - 1828) m. Mary Hodges (1752 - 1828) Mary Boardman (1778 - 1840) Capt. Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809 - 1877) m. Sarah Gool Putnam (1810 - 1880) Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) m. Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b.1941) Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, GORC, CCR, MStJ (b. 1982) References Books Internet Coat of Arms * https://www.americanheraldry.org/heraldry-in-the-usa/roll-of-early-american-arms/p Birth * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=115817316 * https://memory.loc.gov/service/gdc/scd0001/2007/20070619018ou/20070619018ou.pdf Marriage * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=115817316 * https://memory.loc.gov/service/gdc/scd0001/2007/20070619018ou/20070619018ou.pdf Children * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=115817316 Immigration * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=115817316 Occupation * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=115817316 Death * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=115817316 Burial * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=115817316